1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image display system and more particularly relates to an image display system that uses a display panel on the move.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, flat panel displays (FPDs) have been used more and more frequently.
Specifically, the FPDs currently used extensively are roughly classifiable into large-sized FPDs (for TV receivers, for example) and small-sized FPDs (for mobile electronic appliances, for example). Among these FPDs, liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic EL displays (OELDs) are used more extensively than any other FPD such as a plasma display panel (PDP). This is because the LCDs and OELDs are much more lightweight, and much less power-dissipating, than the PDPs, and can be used very effectively in mobile electronic appliances, in particular. Meanwhile, a technique of forming a crystalline semiconductor film of quality at a relatively low temperature has been remarkably developed recently. As a result, a so-called “system LCD”, including an embedded CPU in an LCD panel, is about to be put on the market.